Keep Talking
by Danubio
Summary: Liley, you know the deal.


How many times have Lilly and Miley just slumped on the couch watching TV, doing nothing more than enjoying each other's presence? Countless times. But honestly, who could blame Miley, because inbetween Hannah concerts, signings, appearances, etc., she was thoroughly exhausted and currently, enjoying life like a normal 16 year old was too much to be bothered with. And who could blame Lilly, whose empowering…no, nevermind, Lilly was just lazy as hell. But that aside, Miley enjoyed nothing more than to fall on the couch with Lilly as her human blanket (and human fork; the way she was reaching for the grapes on the table and feeding them to her). Yes, what a tranquil scene…

"HEY GUYS!"

Miley shot up abruptly, no longer half-asleep, at the sudden intrusion of her older brother. From Miley's unexpected sharp movement, Lilly just shut her eyes closed tighter; trying to deny the fact that she was now awake. She grumbled, cursing Jackson for disrupting the girls' peaceful almost-slumber.

"Guys, you gotta see this crazy girl on American Idol," he said in his thick accent, as he hastily hopped over the couch where Miley and the disgruntled blonde lay. He quickly punched in the channel on the remote, and what was displayed 30 inches wide on Miley's TV would stop the remark she was about to make.

"Jackson, don't you learn to freaking kn—sweet Christmas, is that Ashley?"

Jackson nodded giddily.

Miley stared, appalled and insanely amused at what she was seeing on TV. Lilly's head popped up, her eyes shot open at the mention of her self-proclaimed arch nemesis. She was soon reduced to convulsing with laughter while still laying on Miley.

"Lilly, quit seizuring on me and watch this." Miley playfully scolded.

Ashley soon left the audition room when Simon responded with a simple, "horrific" at her rendition of _Bubbly_. To be honest, Simon's review was being nice, because the girl sounded like somebody just force-fed her several pounds of laxatives and refused her the right to use the bathroom.

Lilly scoffed, recovering from her laugh attack. "How dare she slaughter the fine majesty of song?! Especially _that_ song, I mean that's _our_ song, dammit." Lilly pointed back and forth between herself and Miley.

Miley nodded profusely, intending to never hear the song that played during their first kiss unless it was by the original artist herself.

"Can't spell 'slaughter' without 'laughter'." Jackson added in, more like the little brother who just wanted to be included with the older sibling's friends.

Miley stared at Jackson lamely. "Jackson, go away. Lilly and I are uhh, doing couple stuff. Shoo."

Jackson crossed his arms and scowled, much like a defiant child. Which, by all means, Jackson was exactly that.

Right on cue, Robbie Ray walked down the stairs, reading some ad in the newspaper.

"Dad, you can take the baby away now, I'm done playing with it," Miley called out to her father as he passed by.

"Jacks, quit bothering your sister," Robbie Ray said, not looking up from his newspaper as he passed through the room.

"Hey, Mr. S," Lilly wiggled her fingers in a wave.

"And Lilly," Robbie Ray added knowingly, "quit bothering Lilly."

Jackson groaned and ran dejected upstairs.

Miley smiled and left out a soft chuckle and kissed Lilly's cheek.

"Cuz ya had a bad day…" Lilly softly sang, mocking Jackson's rejection.

Miley laughed out loud, shoving Lilly away playfully. They turned their attention back to the TV, which now showed Amber trying her hand at 'revenge' against the judges for rejecting her dear friend, Ashley. Of course she told the confessional screen and Ryan Seacrest, when her friend was out of earshot (probably crying her eyes out in the bathroom), that should the judges approve her to go to Hollywood she'd find new friends.

"And ummmm, once I get to Hollywood, liiike, I'm gonna be best friends with Hannah Montana!" Lilly's arch nemesis #2 said in a nasally and utterly annoying voice.

Miley choked out a laugh at the comment.

"Ummm, I'm liiike, gonna puke," Lilly said, doing a perfect impression, scrunched face and nasally voice and all.

They watched in pure amusement and slight horror as the girl screeched out _Can't Help Falling in Love with You_. Lilly hid her face in a pillow. Miley just laughed, unsure whether the girl was stifling her laughter or tears. Or perhaps both, because Miley was bordering on both as well. The truly best moment, though, was when Randy Jackson called her "dawg" and told her she had the singing talent of a small rodent, respectively. Amber stormed out of the room, preaching about how they'd regret their decision once she became a famous artist with gold records and all the crap they promise after being rejected on American Idol.

Lilly shook her head, her eyebrows twisted upwards on the ends, and a small smile played across her face. "If your sexy altar ego ever becomes friends with that…rodent-skank, I'm dumping your ass." Lilly looked at her seriously. Miley just countered with an equally serious expression.

"I can assure you, I would never give never give that undeserving cock'roach the satisfaction of even talking to Hannah. She's like…your present saved for a rainy day, when we're bored…" she said as she regained her positioning on top of Lilly like before. Or maybe Lilly was on top of her before, who really knew, everything blurred when they were together.

Lilly's legs wrapped themselves around Miley's slightly longer ones, and Lilly's elbow slowly slid back to prop herself up to kiss Miley at a better angle. Miley fidgeted a little, allowing herself to get comfortable, as she predicted that they would be in this position for quite a while…not that she minded any. In the process of Lilly basically getting unintentionally grinded on while Miley repositioned her hips to a more comfortable position, she felt something square beneath her jab her. The channel on the TV suddenly changed to music videos, snapping the two back to reality.

Miley pulled apart and looked at Lilly from above. "Yunno, we prolly shouldn't do this on my freaking couch. I have a room for a reason."

"But I'm so comfyyy," Lilly whined cutely, pouting.

"Yeah, well don't get too comfy, my dad's in the other room." Miley forewarned lightly, glancing over to the kitchen door.

"I can't help it, I'm always comfy when I'm with you," Lilly argued adorably, "and it's not like it's anything he hasn't seen before."

"Yeah, but that was on accident," Miley reminded. "Just because you were ungodly turned on and forgot to lock the door in the heat of the moment," Miley rolled her eyes

"Hey, last one in shuts the door," Lilly said, pointing an accusing finger at her girlfriend.

Miley shook her head and laughed.

The music video on the new found channel ended, and now began _Bring Me To Life_ by Evanescance. Lilly shuddered as the song began to play.

"You don't like Evanescance?" Miley asked, surprised. Most skater chicks worshipped Amy Lee. But most skater chicks also weren't Lilly.

"Despite the fact that this song is like, _way_ overplayed, all their songs just sound the same to me. Them and Dragonforce. So what if you can strum super fast? Big friggin deal! If I hear _Through the Fire and Flames_ one more time I'm gonna puke."

Miley smiled genuinely, not really following what Lilly was saying, but enjoying her rant anyway. In fact, Miley found herself often lost at just what Lilly was complaining about lately, and not really caring; she just found herself listening to her voice. The girl could read from the dictionary and never lose Miley's attention; hell, she could make the Meow Mix song sound angelic.

"Say that again," Miley sighed dreamily, forgetting what they were even talking about, and laid her head on Lilly's chest.

"Say what again? Puke? Romantic…" Lilly said, rolling her eyes, but sighing internally with happiness at the contact of Miley's head to her chest. Loose strands of her hair tickled Lilly's neck.

"Say anything again. Just keep talking…" Miley said as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, Lilly's voice her lullaby.


End file.
